Ironic love
by Kurocatalyst
Summary: The story of two outcasts, a young boy and a zangoose, who both face several hardships and decide to become friends. Ava, the zangoose, is not that strong. Mark, a young teenager, has issues with others. When the two realize they have more in common than just problems, they see each other in a new light, which changes their lives. Copyright goes to Nintendo. (Contains lemon)


ironic love

"Damn seviper, nearly got me this time." Ava wheezed as she limped through the forest undergrowth.

She had gotten ambushed by a group of seviper, she was lucky to be able to fight all of them off, she was still poisoned. Like most zangoose, she quarreled often with her natural born rival. Usually her advanced immune system would have stopped the poison but she was extremely damaged and her body was having a hard enough time moving.

"This might be the end for me." She thought to herself as she laid up against a tree, broken and defeated.

She laid there, accepting death, knowing that she was a goner soon.

Not far away was a boy going on his daily jog, up a trail and through the forest. He jogged continuously until he had to stop to drink some of his water.

"Got... to get... stronger..." He murmured to himself.

He used these words as fuel, he needed to become stronger for himself, so he could protect himself. He was not very strong, he excelled in the mental area, not physically. This made him susceptible to harassment and bullying, he's a senior in high school and he's dealt with it all his life.

The people who harassed him; beat him during lunch, steal his food, and steal his money. They egged his house before, they graffitied his car, and busted in the windows.

He sat down there in the grass and started to get mad at himself, mad for not being strong enough, mad at the bullies, and mad at how he was born smart instead of strong. He got up and punched a tree out of anger, the skinny tree shook a bit and he pulled his hands away, his knuckles were bleeding.

"Who I am right now, isn't good enough." He murmured to himself.

He heard a noise come from behind the tree, a groan. He peeked around to see a zangoose laying against the tree with a gash in its side.

"Oh shit, what happened to it?" He said aloud.

"Maybe it got attacked by a seviper?" He asked himself, contemplating whether it was worth the risk trying to help it.

Due to his good nature, he knew he had to help it, so he picked it up in his arms and carefully jogged down the dirt path. He put the zangoose down and thought for a moment, he knew that it was possibly poisoned if it was hurt by a seviper. He dug into the bushes beside the path and found a pecha berry, he brought it back to the zangoose and slowly put it inside its mouth, it weakly chewed on it and swallowed it.

"Good, it's alive." He said to himself as he carefully picked it up again and jogged quickly down the path, eventually reaching his home which was on the edge of the forest.

He ran inside and placed the zangoose on the couch, of course putting a towel underneath it so it wouldn't bleed everywhere. He ran into the kitchen and dug into the cabinets, he finally found a long roll of bandages, he brought it with him and wrapped it around the zangoose.

As he wrapped the bandage around its lower stomach, he glanced between its legs.

"So it's a female." He thought to himself, blushing deeply.

He finished wrapping the zangoose in bandages and sat down tiredly, he decided that it was probably best to get some type of antibiotics and painkillers. He got up and went to the kitchen, he dug into the medicine cabinet and pulled out the medicine. He walked back into the living room, much to his surprise, the zangoose was awake. She growled at him and tried to move towards him, wincing in pain and stopping.

"I helped you out, you were bleeding out in the woods, I won't hurt you." He told it as he backed away.

It looked down at the bandages on its body and back at him then it tried to get up.

"It's best you sit down for a while, you're hurt really bad." He warned it.

He carefully walked up to it, she growled at him as he held out his hand, just to be able to pet her head. She looked at his hand and sniffed at it before letting him touch her head, he rubbed her ears and she mewled in delight. She had no clue why this human saved her or why he was being so friendly but she liked it, the humans that she had met before were afraid of her, he seemed to be too but he was still nice. He pulled his hand away and Ava didn't like that, she wanted more of that amazing sensation that he made her feel just by rubbing her ears.

"No, keep doing it!" She told him anxiously.

He backed away In amazement and fell on his backside.

"You can talk!?" He asked her in bewilderment.

"Yeah, you can understand me?" She asked him.

"Yes?" He answered as he got up.

"Weird, I've talked to humans before but they didn't understand me." She told him.

"That _is_ weird."

"What's your name?"

"Me? My name's mark."

"My name is Ava."

"So Ava, what happened to you?"

"I was ambushed by a group of seviper."

"That's what I thought."

She tried to get up again but had to sit down from the pain.

"Don't push it, you can stay here for as long as you like, so just stay there so you can recover." He told her.

"I'll be better by the end of the day, I heal a lot faster than humans." She told him as she pushed herself up.

"How can you talk?" He asked her curiously.

"I don't know, I didn't even know I could until now." She told him in confusion.

"Mark, why are you afraid of me?" She asked him curiously.

"I'm not afraid of you, it's just that zangoose are known to be a bit vicious or mean to others."

"Do you think I'm vicious?"

"No, you're actually pretty sweet."

"Thanks."

"What's it like for you Ava?"

"Not very good, I'm not that strong in comparison to the other zangoose which makes me a weak link, and they let weak links die. I'm all alone."

"Well, you can stay here if you like."

"Really? I'll think about your offer."

"Are you hungry Ava, I could get you some food?" Mark asked her, her stomachs growling on cue, making her face turn red from blushing.

"Yes please." She said as she smiled.

Mark went into his kitchen and grabbed some Oran berries that were in the pantry and handed them to her, she poked a hole through them with her claw and ate them. She saw that mark was looking at her in an almost frightful way.

"Sorry, that was a bit intimidating." She told him with a sigh.

She finished eating and she pushed herself up and stretched.

"I'm feeling better already!" She said happily as she walked around the room.

"Ava, you're still covered in... your blood." Mark pointed out, most of her chest was a filthy crimson red.

"Right, can I wash this off somewhere?" She asked him.

"Well there is the shower, you can wash off in there."

He showed her to a room where the shower was and she walked inside the small room.

"You see this thing, water comes out of here, depending on how I want I can make it warm or cold." He explained.

She walked inside curiously and stood underneath the faucet, mark turned it on and she sat there as the water soaked her, the water pouring down the drain was now a dark red.

"This feels good, I like it." She told him as she stood there.

"Thing is, drying you will be a pain." He told her as he turned off the faucet.

She walked out and couldn't help to shake herself off, making water go everywhere. Mark, who was covered in water and not very pleased.

"Hehe, sorry." She said with a mischievous smile.

Mark sighed and pulled out a towel, wiping his face with it.

"How am I to dry my fur?" She asked him curiously.

After a while of drying off, Ava was finally dry and happy. It was getting late and she was going to leave soon.

"I guess this is goodbye, thank you mark." She told him as she stood outside with him.

"You can still stay with me if you like." He told her.

"I might come visit sometime." She told him sadly.

"Um..."

"Thank you mark!" She told him as she jumped into his arms and hugged him.

He was a bit surprised at first but he hugged her back and let her go, she waved goodbye and ran into the forest. Mark walked back inside, he already missed her company, he liked her being there. He sighed sadly and walked into his bathroom, undressed, and then showered. He finished, got dressed and laid down in bed and went into a deep train of thought.

"Maybe... Maybe I should of asked her to be my pokemon. No, I shouldn't think about just myself, I'm being selfish." Mark said to himself as he rolled over in his bed.

He laid there for what seemed like hours, contemplating and trying to force himself asleep. He turned over in bed and stood up a couple times, hoping that Ava was really standing in front of him and smiling. He finally gave up and his fatigue finally took over him, before he fell asleep, he felt something poke his leg. He turned around and there stood a familiar zangoose with a mischievous smile.

"I heard what you said and I accept, I want to live with you for now on." Ava said with a big smile.

"How did you get in?" He asked her.

"I left myself a window open before I left, I wanted to joke with you a little bit, I was going to come back either way." She told him as she jumped onto the bed and on top of Mark.

"Thanks Ava." He told her happily as he hugged her.

"You're welcome Mark." She told him as she hugged him back.

"You don't mind if I sleep beside you right?" Ava asked him cautiously.

"I don't mind."

She laid beside him and hugged his waist.

"Thank you Mark, I'll be good."

"I kinda knew that already."

"Mark, I would've died without your help, I love you." She told him happily.

"I love you too Ava." Mark told her as he patted her head and laid back, allowing himself to fall asleep happily.

The happy zangoose snuggled into her newfound companion, she wasn't much of a fighter but she would protect him at all costs. She slowly fell asleep beside Mark, for the first time in a long time, her dreams weren't nightmares.

They slept happily, Mark waking up early and looking down at Ava who was wrapped to his waist. Mark slowly pried her off of him and got dressed for school, Ava woke up and watched him curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as she yawned.

"Getting ready for school." He told her as he put on his uniform.

"Isn't that where humans go to learn things?"

"Yeah, it's a bit more difficult than it sounds."

"How?"

"A lot of work and sometimes other people who aren't exactly rooting for you."

"That doesn't sound nice, can I come?" She asked him worriedly, she wanted to meet these people who he was speaking of.

"You should stay here, they don't exactly allow pokemon at my school." He told her with a sigh.

"Okay." She told him as she curled up in the bed and laid down.

He walked over to the bed and patted her on the head a bit, making sure he got to that favorite spot on her head that he found just yesterday. Ava was happy, but she wanted time to spend with Mark.

"When can we go do something?" She asked him.

"When I'm back, it's Friday and I don't have school for the next two days, so then we can do something."

"Okay." She sighed sadly.

Mark picked her up in his arms, she was surprised that he could hold her.

"Why not give me a hug before I leave?" Mark asked her.

Ava happily hugged him and cling'd to him as he let go of her, he tried to pry her off once again to no avail.

"Ava, come on, let go." Mark told her as he tried to pull her off.

"But I don't want you to go." She groaned.

He eventually was able to pry her off again, she sat on the bed grumpily and watched as he left the room. She followed him to the door and he told her goodbye as he walked out. She whined as she looked out the window and he drove away. She sighed to herself and wondered on what she should do now.

"I'm hungry, maybe I can find some berries that he has here." She thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen, digging in the cabinets and pantry.

She finally found some oran berries and she ate a few, just enough to satisfy.

She went back into the living room and laid across the couch, she didn't know what she should do for the time being. She looked around the room until her eyes fell on a strange rectangular object on the coffee table before her. She picked it up carefully, eyeing it curiously. She pressed on the largest button she saw, which turned on the tv, she had really found the Tv remote.

"Is this what they call tv?" She said to herself as she eyed the screen.

She had spied on humans before, learning a few things from them, she pressed a different button on the remote and the channel changed. She scrolled through channels aimlessly until a horror movie caught her eye. She left it there and curiously watched, it interested her a lot, she was a bit startled when someone was killed.

"Is that person real?" She thought to herself, thinking about the murderer, instantly becoming worried that he would get Mark.

"Oh please be okay Mark, you're smart, you could outwit him." She said to herself, rooting him on.

Little did she know that Mark wasn't in the best situation at the moment either. Mark sat quietly behind his desk, writing down notes and occasionally doodling. He felt something hit him in the back of the head, it didn't hurt, it was just occasionally annoying. He turned around at a bad moment, right as he turned around, a piece of crumpled up paper hit him square in the face.

He shook it off and looked for the source of the flying balls of paper that targeted in on him. A boy, the same age as him, sat not too far behind him, cackling mischievously with his lackeys. Mark knew these people, they were some of the strongest kids in school and loved to fool with people like him. They messed with others but never to the degree that they did to Mark, sometimes even going as far as vandalism. They drug their keys over mark's car, graffitied it, and egged it several times.

"Don't feed the trolls, just ignore them." He thought to himself as he turned around and returned his attention to the teacher.

He felt a constant barrage of paper balls hitting him in the head, by the time class was over, a small pile of them had formed behind him. He decided to clean it up and be respectful to the teacher, grabbing all of them and carrying them to the trash can. Before he even reached it, someone tripped him, making him fall on his face and making the paper scattered around him as he hit the floor.

"Mark, are you alright?" The teacher asked him worriedly.

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine, just tripped." He told her, he knew better than to think that it was merely an accident, and not someone's foul play.

He gathered the trash and returned it to the trash can, patting the dirt and dust from the floor off his shirt.

"You need to be careful Mark, you could of hurt yourself." The teacher told him.

"I will, thank you for the concern." Mark told her as he grabbed his bag and walked out the door and toward his next class.

He walked to his class, rounding the corner and bumping into the same boys from class.

"Don't bump into me wimp." The head boy said annoyingly.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going." Mark told him as he sidestepped him and walked pass, pissing off the other boy.

"Do you want me to beat your ass!?" The boy said as he ran in front of Mark, cutting him off.

"No, I want you to piss off."

"You're just a wimp who is too afraid to fight!"

"Says the guy who gangs up on people instead of fighting them by himself."

"Fuck you!" The boy said, throwing a sucker punch at Mark while he wasn't looking, hitting him in the stomach.

Mark fell on his knees, clutching his stomach, he couched harshly. He coughed out a bit of blood.

"Fight back!" The boy yelled at him, starting to cause a crowd.

"And dirty my hands? Why should I?" Mark taunted, refusing to give in.

"What do you get out of beating other people? It makes you feel in control? Or maybe strong? Or are you just bringing out your anger on others?" Mark told him as he stood up.

The boy gritted his teeth and threw another punch at Mark, Mark knew better that he was going to get hit if he didn't move or stop it. Mark caught his fist, an angry look in his eye, Mark uppercut the other boy in the jaw. Knocking him out cold, making him fall back and land on the floor.

People in the crowd chanted his name, ushering him to speak for them all and beat the other boy up like he had done to others.

"I'm not going to lower myself to your level by beating on someone who can't even defend himself." Mark told the boy and his lackeys.

A teacher parted the crowd and walked over to Mark and the lackey, he told the two to help the knocked out boy up while he took Mark to the principal's office.

"Mark, you do realize you knocked him unconscious?" The principal asked him.

"Yes sir."

"Mark, you're a good student, smart and a hard worker. I know of how that boy has been messing with several students, including yourself."

"Then you should understand why I punched him."

"Mark, I'm not going to lie, he deserved it severely. Im not allowed to let you off and if I could, I would. The least I'll give you is suspension until Monday."

"Thank you sir."

"I'll try to make sure that you don't have to be around that boy again."

"Thank you sir."

Mark got up and walked out the room, walking out the school doors and walking to his car. He was kinda happy he stood his ground and didn't give in but mad at himself for getting suspended. He drove home, still coughing from the hit he took in his stomach.

He finally got home, opening up the door, Ava threw herself in his arms.

"You're okay!" She said happily.

"Yeah, what made you think I wasn't?" Mark asked curiously.

"I was watching something on the tv about a man who killed people and I thought he was going to get you!" She told him worriedly.

"What on tv?" Mark asked her as he put her down.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room, pointing at the horror movie she was watching.

"Ava, that person doesn't exist." Mark told her as he laughed.

"But? How is he on there then?" She asked him curiously.

"He's acting, those people aren't really dying, it's all fake." Mark explained to her.

"Oh, are you okay? You look a bit pale." She asked him.

"Oh. I got into a fight."

"What!? With who?"

"Someone who was messing with me, I won the fight."

"Why were you fighting him?"

"He messed with me and a lot of other people. So I stopped him."

"I knew you were strong." Ava told him proudly.

Mark felt flattered, he rubbed Ava's head and sat down. Ava jumped onto his lap, much to his surprise, and sat down on him. He was surprised by the fact that she was a zangoose and so incredibly sweet. Mark let her lay down on him as he petted her.

"Are you always going to be back this early?" Ava asked him.

"No, I got of early today, I'll be back at later times on normal days."

"Aww, so I have to wait longer?"

"Yes."

Ava sighed and curled up on his lap, planning on sleeping. Mark sighed sadly and Ava was quick to pick up on it.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just a bit depressed."

"Why is that?"

"I'm just kinda lonely, not many people like me, especially girls. I'm never able to get a girlfriend."

"I'm sure you can find someone, who wouldn't love someone like you." Ava said happily as she laid against his chest.

"Thanks Ava." Mark said happily as he rubbed her head.

She smiled happily as she closed her eyes and fell asleep on mark, he felt a bit tired too so he let himself fall asleep. Ava was happy that Mark was able to stand up for himself, but at the same time, worried that something else might happen. When she woke up, Mark was still holding her, and the room was dark. She relished in him holding her, even if she was a zangoose, a little affection was something she needed.

She didn't realize it at first but her heart was beating extremely fast, her cheeks were flushed and she was trembling a bit.

"Am I in heat?" She thought curiously, she had gone through it before and hated it, now she needed to find a mate if she was going through it.

"No, I don't feel aroused or wet down there, what is this feeling?" She thought weirdly.

It seemed to calm down for a minute and go away, but for some odd reason, it would come back as soon as she looked at Mark.

"Why is it that Mark makes me feel like this?" She asked herself curiously.

"Maybe? No, there's no way! He's a human! And why would he want a zangoose of all pokemon." Ava thought, quickly throwing the thought out of her mind.

She quietly climbed off Mark, making sure not to wake him up, she walked over to the tv and turned it on. She jumped in surprise when the volume blasted out on high, she repeatedly pressed the volume button down. She turned around to make sure Mark was still asleep, he shifted a bit but didn't wake up, she sighed in relief.

She needed something to occupy herself, so she cast away _that_ thought.

"Mark mating with me? Never, he's got his own problems, I don't need to be one of them." She tried to tell herself, turning to Mark and whining, she realized that there was no turning back now.

She had feelings for him, she couldn't get rid of them now, she was too far in. She was going to tell him soon, possibly the same night, she couldn't stand not telling him and she just realized she had feelings for him. She walked over to Mark and slowly climbed up onto his lap. He didn't budge. She stood up, her face close to his, she trembled a bit from being so close.

"How did I become like this so fast?" She thought to herself curiously.

She was already affectionate and meeting someone like Mark who was extremely nice and caring, everything was just perfect. She leaned in closer to kiss him but backed out last second and turned it into a hug, she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. Mark woke up slowly, a bit confused by Ava hugging him.

"Ava?"

"Mark, you're awake?" Ava asked him nervously.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"Good... It's kinda late." Ava told him as she pointed outside.

"Hmm, it is late." He told her as he got up, Ava still holding onto his neck, he held her up.

Ava blushed wildly, she felt as if the world was now ushering her to do something.

"Want me to put you down?" Mark asked her.

"Umm, yeah." Ava said shyly, letting go of him so he could put her down.

He put her down and she quietly followed him to the kitchen, watching him rummage around. He pulled out a berry and handed one to her, she took it and ate it while he wasn't looking, she ate a bit messily and didn't want him to see. He ate what he cooked and went back to the living room, lying down on the couch and watching tv. Ava walked in and peered over the side of the couch, watching him shyly.

"What's wrong Ava?" Mark asked her.

"Nothing, just wondering if I can lay down on you." Ava told him.

"You can."

Ava walked over to him and he picked her up onto the couch, she curled up alongside and watched tv happy along with him. She was acting more like a common house pet than a zangoose, if other zangoose saw her like this, she didn't know how they would react. She really didn't care, it didn't mean much to her anymore. She was so surprised when she felt mark's hand on her rear that she squeak.

"I'm sorry Ava, my hand slipped." Mark said frantically.

"It's okay, why are you so frantic about it?" She asked him weirdly.

"People and pokemon, a lot of people look down on things like that, say a man and his mightyena. Say they both have deep feelings for each other, people look down on that kind of stuff."

"Why? Why should people look down on other's love?"

"Because that's just how society is, it's corrupt and stupid, there's not much anyone can do about it. In some places it's illegal."

"Illegal?"

"Right, your a pokemon. Illegal means that it's not allowed and someone could get in serious trouble for it."

"That's stupid." Ava said angrily.

"Zangoose like me constantly die everyday so your lucky to still have a family when you're fully grown. We learn to cherish that part of our lives, even if our lives are constantly about fighting." Ava told him as she folded her arms.

"It's been so long since I've heard I love you, you were the first to tell me that in years now." Ava told him sadly.

Mark pulled her into an embrace and held her in his arms to comfort her.

"The world is stupid."

"It is." Mark told her as he rubbed her ears.

"Is it illegal here?"

"No, actually two kids that used to go to that highschool, were in love with their pokemon."

"Really? Which one?"

"A luxray and a floatzel."

"Male or female?"

"Both female."

"How long ago?"

"At least 5-10 years ago. They are in the school records and I've met them before."

"How were they?"

"Really nice, the luxray and floatzel are really nice too."

"The luxray had a little shinx running around her man's legs." Mark added.

Ava was a bit envious, she wanted to meet them, she wished she could get to the point they were at. Mark noticed that she was daydreaming a bit.

"What, you interested in someone?" Mark asked her.

"You could say that." Ava said as she twiddled her claws a bit.

"Well then, don't let me hold you back, go ahead."

"You don't have any problem with that?"

"Of course not, you're your own being, you have a free will and you are able to do what you want."

"I know that part but I'm talking about you being okay with a human and someone like me."

"Well of course I'm okay with that, if I met those people, obviously I don't has any issues with it."

"Why is it that you care so much about what I think of it?" Mark asked her.

"Can I confess something to you?" Ava asked finally.

"Sure, you can tell me anything." Mark told her as he sat up and listened curiously.

"Mark, i love you, like that luxray and floatzel like the person their with." Ava told him as she twiddled her claws.

"I figured." Mark said flatly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Mad? No, I'm not mad..."

"I'm elated!" Mark said as he picked Ava up in his arms and hugged her.

"You're not angry?" Ava asked in surprise.

"Of course not, why would I be?"

"Then why did you act like you were!?"

"To mess with you."

Ava wanted to punch him, but she wanted to kiss him even more, she pulled his face to hers and she connected lips with him. This was her first time kissing and in the human way. Mark was caught off guard but kissed her back immediately.

"Mark, don't mess with my feelings." Ava told him quietly as they stopped kissing.

"I won't, I promise." Mark told her as he hugged her.

The rest of their weekend went by fairly fast, they spent time together, Ava felt more comfortable about confessing her feelings and Mark felt more confident and happy. Mark was a bit nervous about heading to school Monday but Ava was going to accompany him this time, but in return, she had to confine herself to the pokeball. She explained it to Mark as being in a dream, you can hear everything outside and comprehend it all but you just couldn't move. Mark hid her pokeball inside his book sack, he went to school and tried to return as if nothing happened, everything was fine, until around the time it ended. Unfortunately, someone still held a grudge.

"Hey! You, the fucker who punched me!" Someone said, Mark had a good idea who.

Mark turned around to find the same boy, but with a large machamp standing behind him.

"What do you want?" Mark asked him.

"I want you to battle me, if I lose, you get my pokemon, if you lose, I get yours." He told Mark, Ava listening in from her pokeball.

She summoned all the willpower she had and released herself from the ball, appearing beside Mark.

"We accept." She said smugly.

"It can talk too? I'm definitely winning now." The boy said as he look at Ava.

"No! I don't want to risk loosing you." Mark told her.

"Like I'm gonna lose to this chump." Ava said mockingly, making the other boy grit his teeth.

Mark reluctantly gave in and let her go along with it, he knew the moves she knew, which was; fire punch, shadow claw, Aerial ace, and close combat. He had faith in her but the thought made him nervous. They walked outside, surrounded by a group of kids spectating, to the open field. Mark and Ava stood on one side while the boy and machamp, on the other.

Ava strutted out onto the field, gaining a few laughs and snickers from the crowd. The machamp walked up, cracking its knuckles on each fist, with an angry look. Ava had a type disadvantage and machamp was one of the strongest fighting types, capable of destroying steel beams with just one punch.

Ava didn't seem shaken at all, she seemed ready and prepared. Mark took a little comfort in her confidence.

"Just to give you a chance, I'll let you make the first move." The boy said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ava, fire punch." Mark told the zangoose, who almost disappeared and reappeared in front of the machamp.

She hit it in the jaw with flaming uppercut, which seemed to barely faze it.

"Machamp, close combat." The boy said to his machamp.

"Ava, close combat!" Mark told her quickly, the two viciously threw punches at each other, none making contact.

They both jumped away from each other, both tired and short of breath.

"Machamp, seismic toss!"

The machamp grabbed Ava and threw her high into the air, little did they know, Ava had advantages in the air.

"Ava, aerial ace!" Mark yelled to her as she started to descend, she pointed her claws at the machamp.

"Machamp, use focus punch."

Mark knew that the only reason he would make machamp use the move and not dodge was because it probably had the ability, _no guard_, which makes every move make contact. No matter what.

Both their moves made contact, Ava jumped back towards Mark and struggled to stand a bit.

"Are you okay Ava?"

"I'm fine." Ava said between deep breaths.

The boy whispered something to his machamp, the machamp ran at Ava and grabbed her, it threw her across the field and into the dirt. Mark wanted to stop it somehow but he couldn't.

The machamp pinned Ava down with two of its arms and punched her continuously with the other two, the crowd booed at seeing such a dirty move. The machamp picked Ava up again and tossed her across the field, landing in front of Mark.

"Ava!"

"No! I can do this on my own." Ava yelled at Mark, pushing herself up weakly.

"Machamp use dynamic punch!" The boy ordered.

The machamp's fist lit up and Ava knew it would be the finishing blow.

"I'm so stupid! Now I won't be with Mark anymore!" Ava thought as she waited for the end.

She closed her eyes and waited, bracing herself for the impact. Nothing came. She looked up to see Mark in front of her, he has caught the machamp's punch.

"How!?" The other boy said in shock.

Mark's adrenaline had kicked in, allowing him to muster the strength to stop the blow. People have been known to be able to pick up cars when their adrenaline kicks in, usually in signs of emergency, like a loved one about to be hurt severely.

"Ava, Aerial ace!" Mark commanded her, she pushed herself up and ran up mark's back, throwing herself into the air and slashing down on top of the machamp.

The machamp staggered back and collapsed, fainted.

"You can't do that!" The other boy yelled angrily.

"You can't purposely try to injure someone in a match, I saw what you told him, you told him to injure her." Mark said as he walked over to the boy.

The boy angrily walked over to Mark and swung at him, Mark ducked and punched him in the stomach. The boy fell over and writhed in pain on the ground. Mark picked him up by his shirt collar and brought him up to his face.

"If you ever try to injure her again, I'll kill you." Mark told him as he threw him into the ground.

"Keep your damn machamp, I don't want it." Mark told him as he walked away, back towards Ava.

"Told you we would win." Ava told him weakly.

"Sure you did, I think the only reason we won was out of sheer luck." Mark told her as he sat down next to her, rubbing her ear as she purred happily.

"This is for you." Mark said as he handed Ava a strange berry from his bag.

"Eat it, it will make you feel better." He told her, she examined the berry, it wasn't one she had every seen before.

She tasted it and it tasted familiar but really good, she ate the rest and felt ten times better than before. Everyone was allowed to leave after the match, since school was over. Ava sat in Mark's car for the first time, a bit weirded out by everything but okay with it. She poked at the radio a couple times, having no clue how the sound was able to come out of it.

"Hey mark, do you think that person will mess with you again?" Ava asked Mark as he drove.

"I don't think so, he's lost already and it hurt his pride, he won't try anything." Mark told her with a loud sigh.

Ava sat there in silence, a bit tired and exhausted but happy nonetheless, she smiled and laid back into the chair. Mark was curious of her happy mood and asked her why.

"You saved me again, seems that I can't save you or myself." She told him.

"The whole thing about the machamp? That was all the adrenaline inside my body, I was just reacting and not thinking." Mark explained.

"Yeah, but you saved me once again, I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything Ava."

"Yes I do."

"And what do you plan on doing to repay me?" Mark asked.

Ava sat there quietly, thinking, a very visible blush on her face. Mark notice and realized what she meant.

"Ava, you don't ha-"

"No! Not that!" Ava said frantically, realizing she had come off the wrong way.

"Then what?"

"I want to spend my life with you, all of it."

She sat there twiddling her claws together as Mark smiled and drove, finally reaching home. They went inside and Ava quickly threw herself into his arms to hug him.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too." Mark said happily as he hugged her.

"I've got to go do work." Mark told her as he put her down.

"Aw. Why not later?" Ava nagged.

"Because, I need to do it, it's important."

Ava got grumpy and crossed her arms, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Mark sat down beside her and rubbed her ears, making her purr happily. She resisted just to show that she wanted him to spend time with her, but she couldn't resist when he rubbed that special spot. She eventually gave up and fell onto him in a happy heap, rolling around on his lap. Mark stopped so he could do what he needed to, Ava sadly, let him leave the room to go work.

She sighed and laid back into the couch, she wanted his attention, but he needed to do something important. She decided that a nap was the best choice on what to do. Mark, in the other room, was working. He couldn't focus because he kept thinking about Ava, he could push this off but it would mean he would have to come back to it later. He decided he would spend a little time with her and come back, he got up and walked into the living room, where Ava was fast asleep on the couch. He slowly patted her head and caressed her, making her smile through her sleep. He went back to his room to return to working, glancing across the room, towards a picture frame on the small table beside his bed. He knew he would regret looking at it, it enticed strong emotions. He couldn't keep himself from going over to it to look, he hadn't in a while.

Ava slept soundly, dreaming of her future life with Mark, a few kits and her life would be complete. She was shocked from her dream when she heard quiet sobbing, she got up, peering around the room for the source. Eventually reaching mark's bedroom, where it seemed to come from. She peeked inside to see Mark, looking down at a picture and sobbing to himself. The tears ran down his face, staining his shirt and the bed below him.

"Why is he crying?" Ava thought sadly.

She pushed the door open and walked to Mark, who didn't notice her presence. She carefully sat beside him and rubbed his shoulders, trying to sooth his pain. He knew she was there and ignored it. Ava looked at the picture, it was Mark but when he was really young, standing beside a man and a woman, his parents?

"Mark, what's wrong?" Ava asked hesitantly.

"They are gone Ava, gone." He told her as he continued to sob.

"What happened to them?"

"They died."

Ava was struck with grief, her mate was depressed and sobbing to himself and she couldn't do much about it, she thought quickly of ways to cheer him up.

"How?" Ava asked curiously.

"They were killed by a building collapsing on them and they were caught in it." Mark explained.

"Mark, please don't be sad."

"I can't stop, every time I see this picture, I cry."

Ava looked at the picture once again, Mark was maybe ten when it was taken. He smilies joyfully as he hugged his parents, the man was old but looking joyfully back, as if he had the best things life could offer. The woman was just as old, with pretty long blonde hair put into a ponytail, she hugged Mark happily. Ava could understand how he felt, her parents died too, but they were killed by seviper. She was so young and still very weak, all the other zangoose looked at her like she was a lost cause. Her parents, not caring about her physical strength, loved her immensely. They died when she was attacked by several seviper, they came to rescue and died to protect her. The thoughts were enough to make her cry as well, Mark noticed the tear stain her pure white fur. He stopped crying and held her, trying to comfort her when they both needed comforting.

"Ava, why are you crying?" Mark asked her.

"My parents died as well, they were killed by seviper when they tried to save me." Ava told him as she buried her face into his shirt.

Mark felt sorrow for her more than he felt for himself, they were alike in more ways then he thought. He held her until they both fell asleep, mark cradling her. Mark woke up the next morning, looking at the clock, he realized he was late. Ava had just woken up and hugged him

"Damn it, seems that I can't help him at all, he's the one who keeps pulling out for me when I'm the one who should be helping him." Ava thought.

Mark ran around the room, throwing clothes on and grabbing all his stuff. He ran over to Ava and kissed her as he ran out the door, not saying a single word.

"Oh Mark." Ava said to herself as she laid back down.

Mark slept in late, way too late, the day was almost over. He checked in and got to his class, cursing himself because this was the same class that he had work last night on, but didn't finish. He waited for class to end and approached the teacher, a tall slender man with slick black and glasses.

"Yes Mark, what is it?" The teacher asked.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't finish my work from last night." Mark said apologetically.

"It's okay, nothing to fret over, you're one of my best students anyway."

"Thank you sir."

"I saw that battle you had yesterday and I'm quite impressed, I never knew you had a pokemon, let alone a zangoose."

"Yes sir, her names Ava. She's the reason I couldn't finish the work."

"And why is that?"

"She was crying and I needed to comfort her."

"You two are very close, aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"She's your family now, she comes first before anything, she's the only one you've got left." The teacher told him, he knew of the tragic accident that plagued Mark.

The only reason he had got this far without a job was because of his fathers money, his father was an extremely rich man and left all his money to Mark.

"Thank you for the advice." Mark said as he walked out the door.

"Quite close indeed." The teacher thought with a smile, thinking about the pokemon he had at home who was patiently waiting for him.

Months went by and summer came, Mark no longer had any school since he graduated, but he needed a job. He didn't think about college because it was way too expensive, even though he had a massive amount of money stored. He didn't use it often because he wanted to be careful with it.

"Mark?" Ava asked as she walked around their backyard.

"Yes?" Mark asked as he peered out from inside their home.

"There you are!"

She ran over to him and jumped into his arms, kissing him and nuzzling his face. Mark laughed and cuddled with her as he held her. Ava decided to mess with Mark a bit for making her worry about him.

"Mark, I have something to confess." Ava told him calmly.

"What is it?" Mark asked her curiously.

"I'm pregnant."

There was dead silence and Mark looked at her in shock, Ava playing off her joke extremely well, making him truly believe her.

"Is it mine?"

"Wait, did you like screw me in my sleep or did you screw someone else?" Mark asked her curiously.

"Neither, I'm screwing with you ya goof." Ava told him as she snickered happily.

"Don't mess with me like that!" Mark told her.

"That's what you get for making me worry about where you were." Ava said smugly as she put her paws on her hips, one of her new favorite ways to put her arms, making her look sassy. Mark sighed and patted her head, she acted like a mischievous little child at times, which made Mark love her even more.

"Can we go for a walk in the woods?" Ava asked Mark.

"Sure, let's go." Mark told her, walking to the fence and opening up the gate that lead into the woods.

They walked down a small dirt path, ironically the one they met each other on, Ava knew that. She looked at the tree where she was passed out, imagining how everything went down until the point where she was at mark's home. Mark walked alongside her, looking though the trees, catching glimpses of rustling. Mark blew it off, it was a forest and there were pokemon everywhere. Mark heard a loud crash and he turned around to see a seviper, mid air, descending upon him. He had little time to think, everything was a blur. The seviper's face erupted into flames when Ava's fire punch slammed into it in mid air. The seviper flew back into a tree, either dead or close to it. Ava stood around Mark, glaring into the trees, looking for the rest of the seviper, they always attacked in groups. Ava was pissed, the seviper had taken her family away and now they were trying to take Mark, she would rather die then let them hurt him. The seviper slithered out from the bushes and stood in a group before them, a very large one with a scar across his face lead the group. Ava knew who this one was, the same one from that day, when he attacked her. It was the one who killed her parents. She clenched her fists together, both erupting into flames as she angrily glared at them. Mark stared at the large seviper straight in It's eyes, the cold glare of a killer.

"You bastard!" Ava said as she jumped forward, throwing ruthless punched at the seviper with her fists still on fire.

"She's using close combat and fire punch at the same time." Mark thought as he watched her, dodging just at the right time before a seviper could bring its tail down on him from behind, the long blade like tail coated in poison.

Ava had beaten all the other seviper into submission, except the group leader, the scarred one. It swung its tail at her as she dodged each one, grabbing his tail and twirling him around her before letting him go and making him fly into a tree. Ava sighed in relief, turning to Mark who was looking at her in shock.

"Mark?" She asked, he collapsed into the dirt, a large gash in his back.

"Mark!" She said frantically as she ran to him.

"I'm okay, just a scratch." Mark told her, wheezing heavily and panting.

She knew he didn't have the poison immunity that she had, she picked him up and quickly helped him limp back to their home where Mark called a hospital for help.

"They're coming." Mark told Ava who was frantically searching the house for a pecha berry, which would get rid of his poison.

She found one and quickly ran into the living room, where Mark laid on his stomach one the floor. She frantically fed him the berry and he was able to breath easier, the poison was gone but he still had a large slash mark on his back.

"Mark, please don't leave me!" Ava said frantically.

"I won't." Mark said as he coughed harshly.

Mark heard a frantic knock on the door, Ava opened it up to find two men in weird costumes with a bed on wheels. She pointed to Mark on the floor and they carefully picked him up and put him in the back of a white and red vehicle. Ava knew that they were trying to help them and let them leave with Mark, they drove off quickly with a loud siren going off. Ava quickly followed the car downtown on foot, she didn't want to get in there way and get inside of it when they got Mark. She ran down the street until she bumped into someone, she looked up to find a man with slick black hair and glasses.

"Aren't you Mark's pokemon, Ava I presume?" He asked her, nodding quickly.

"Where's Mark, is he okay?" He asked her, she shook her head quickly.

"What happened to him!?" The man asked frantically.

Ava pointed to the large hospital down the street, they both ran their and went inside.

"We are looking for a young man, his name is Mark and he just checked in." The man told the lady inside who stood behind a counter.

She told them that he was undergoing emergency surgery to stitch up his wound. Ava sat frantically, hoping he would be okay. The man sat beside her, patting her head to try to help her.

"I'm sure he's going to be okay, mark's isn't that tough but he's got a lot of determination." He told her, trying to cheer her up.

It took a few hours, which seemed like decades to Ava, but his surgery was finally over and he was moved to a normal room. Ava and mark's old teacher walked inside his room, where he glanced at them in surprise.

"I found her sprinting down the sidewalk, decided I would come to see you, what happened?" The teacher asked.

"We got attacked by a group of seviper." Mark explained.

"Mark!" Ava said as she jumped towards him, getting caught midair by his teacher.

"We can't touch him, they stitched up the wound and he can't move very much." He explained to Ava, who was disappointed and wanted to hug him.

"Thanks for watching her." Mark told him.

"It's no problem, she obviously was distressed and I couldn't just sit by and watch." He said as he smiled.

"I've got a serperior named Alana and I care about her a lot, she means a lot to me. I just imagined her being in the same situation as Ava, it scares me, so I helped." He explained, Mark didn't know him very well but he knew he was a nice person.

"Thank you sir." Mark told him.

"I've got to go, she will get pissed if I take too long." He told them, walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Mark sighed, looking down at Ava who was on the verge of tears.

"It's all my fault, I wanted to go into the woods today and lead us to them. I was too angry at them to protect you." She told him.

Mark put his hand on her head and rubbed her ears.

"Don't cry, it makes me want to cry too." Mark told her.

She stopped and sat down in a chair across the room, bored and anxious to leave.

"How long till you heal?" Ava asked.

"They said I could leave at the end of the week and I should be completely healed by the end of the month." Mark explained, making Ava groan.

"Why so long?" She said aloud, displeased with how long.

"I don't like this any better than you do." Mark told her, making Ava a bit sorrowful, being that she blamed herself.

Mark slept for most of the day, Ava bored and lonesome, wanted to rest with him. When it was around midnight, she got up and carefully got into the bed with mark, making sure not to hurt him. She hugged him carefully, falling asleep soundly beside him. It took a week for Mark to be able to leave, a long week for them both. Ava was happy to go home and finally be able to do something instead of spending time sleeping everyday without anything to do.

"It's funny seeing you walk like that." Ava said as she watched Mark, who had to constantly walk with his arms at his side and he couldn't move them too much, making Mark glare at her from across the room.

He sighed and grabbed something to drink from the fridge and sat down beside Ava, he wrapped his arm around her, who was laying against him.

"Hey Mark, remember that joke I made a week ago?" Ava asked.

"The one about you being pregnant? Yeah." Mark told her.

"You asked if it was yours." Ava reminded him, staring at him mischievously.

Mark stuttered a bit and he started to blush, he was unable to explain himself.

"So you do want to!" Ava realized.

"Well of course, we are lovers." Mark explained.

"You haven't made any moves towards that direction, are you just too shy to do it?"

Mark blushed even more, his face was completely red and Ava was loving it, she found it cute when he got flustered. She pulled him in closer to her and kissed him, Mark now so embarrassed that he didn't know what to do anymore, Ava had things in mind though.

"Mark, why not now? It's been almost an entire year." Ava asked him.

"But... My back! I can't do anything to physical for a while." Mark refuted.

"You can lay down and I'll do all the work, what, do you not like me that way?" Ava asked sadly.

"No! It's just that, I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't let that hold you back."

Ava pushed herself into him and kissed him, as she gently laid him on the couch.

"Please?" She asked.

Mark stuttered for a minute but finally said yes.

"Really?" Ava asked.

"Yes, don't be to rough, my scar hurts." Mark told her, making Ava feel bad for getting him into that situation.

"Sorry." Ava said sadly.

**(Lemon)**

Mark pulled off his pants and Ava waited anxiously, watching him, Mark feeling even more nervous. Finally he had stripped off all his clothes and was fully naked.

"So that's what it looks like." Ava said in curiosity, examining Mark's nether region.

Mark covered himself and Ava pouted in disapproval, she wanted more. She pushed his hands away and carefully touched Mark's member. She licked it out of curiosity and Mark moaned, seeing that Mark enjoyed it, she continued. Mark moaned in pleasure as Ava worked away at his length with her tongue, twirling it around the tip and licking it. She decided that she would go even further, so she carefully placed it in her mouth, sucking on it gently. Mark was so intoxicated by his new found pleasure that he didn't realize he was close to finishing.

"Ava." He grunted, making her look up in confusion right as he shot several loads into her mouth.

Ava was surprised by the warm liquid that had came out, curiously swallowing it and loving the salty taste. Mark collapsed onto the couch tiredly, draping his arms across the sides to keep himself up.

"Did that make you feel good?" Ava asked sweetly, Mark nodding, unable to form words.

"Good, I'm pretty sure you've probably seen _this_ before." Ava told him as she turned around, lifting her tail and showing Mark her reproductive organ.

Mark, still unable to speak, looked at her and felt himself getting hard once more. Ava propped herself up on his lap and let his length rest along her backside.

"I know this will hurt a bit so don't fret when I put it in. Oh! And don't pull it out either." Ava told him as she raised herself and let his member line up with her sex.

She slowly pushed herself down as the shaft penetrated her, making her wince a bit and stop to recover. After she had caught her breath, she began to move, slowly starting to get a feeling of euphoria. Mark and Ava both began to moan in pleasure, Ava bringing herself down onto Mark's member even faster in an effort to get more pleasure. Ava could feel him poking inside her, driving her wild with pleasure, each thrust hitting the right spot. Mark felt her contract around him, making it harder to move but even more pleasurable.

Ava started to moan Mark's name as she sped up, quickly approaching her limit and trying to get Mark at his. Mark grabbed Ava's thighs and pulled her down onto him even further. With one last final thrust, they were both sent over the edge. Ava tried her best to get the most out of Mark that she could get, Mark now shooting several loads into Ava as she contracted around him, begging for him to shoot as much as possible inside her. When they both finished, Ava pushed herself up weakly, Mark's limp member coming out of her. She collapsed into Mark in a tired and messy heap but nonetheless happy and satisfied.

"I love you Mark."

"I love you too Ava."

They told each other as they both fell asleep due to their exhaustion. Ava woke up several hours before Mark, she carefully got off of him and for her own pleasure, cleaned Mark's member. After finishing, she cleaned herself off and set her trap for Mark, for when he woke up.

Mark, waking up later, looking around for his beloved zangoose partner. He got up tiredly and checked the kitchen, calling out her name to find her.

"I'm over here." He heard her say from behind him.

He turned around to find the zangoose in her own little maid outfit, cute as she could be.

"Do you like it?" Ava asked him curiously, striking a sexy pose.

"We're did you get that and how?" He asked her.

"Oh I'll never tell, a pokemon I found in the forest made it for me, a leavanny." She explained.

"Why are you wearing it?" Mark asked.

"So I can get a round two!" Ava said as she pounced on Mark, hugging his neck and making out with him.

Mark, surprised but felt that it was a bit cliche for her to do this, went along with it. Them spending the afternoon screwing and making a mess, and eventually starting the process of making something else, something that would take a while to grow and finally able to live alongside the two lovers. Which the two could no longer take on the alias as being a duo, and now having a third member to live with. Mark, now feeling that his life was full again, smiled more often, much to Ava's liking.


End file.
